Conventional software updates pushed to, or downloaded by, computing devices do not include updates to configuration settings of the computing device. Additionally, when configuration settings are communicated to a computing device, there may be incompatibility between the current version of the configuration settings and the new (updated) version of the configuration settings (e.g., if the computing device has been turned off for an extended period of time, the device may have skipped an update version of the configuration settings). Furthermore, many third party applications may attempt to download malicious code in the form of configuration data.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.